Bent not Broken
by Luiz4200
Summary: Au fic. Hiroshi Sato didn't take his wife's death well but, in this story, he didn't take this bad enough to join the Equalists.
1. Hiroshi's Decision

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender; Legend of Korra; or any other part of the Avatarverse.**

 **Bent not Broken**

 **Chapter 1: Hiroshi's Decision**

Ever since Hiroshi Sato's wife was killed by one of the triads running Republic City's underworld, he developed a deep hatred of benders and wanted nothing more than to see the world rid of them. Knowing it's way beyond his power, he instead settled for increasing his and Asami's chances of defending themselves against future attacks. He might have lost his wife but he still had a daughter to protect and to ready for when he'd no longer be there to do so. While brainstorming, he eventually came up with the idea of stun gloves and was certain the police force would buy them as soon as he made a functional prototype. He was wrong.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sato, but we don't think these gloves are practical." Chief Beifong stated.

"Would you rather see how I fare with one of these against you, Chief Beifong?" Hiroshi Sato asked. Secretly, it was more for the idea of being able to hurt a bender than the idea of making a sale.

"Maybe you non-benders might need those things to increase your fighting chances but this isn't the case with us." Chief Beifong replied. "You try to use it on me and I'll arrest you for assaulting a police officer."

"In that case, I'll stop wasting our time here, Chief Beifong. Goodbye." Hiroshi Sato firmly said and then left the police station. As he was being driven back to Sato Mansion, he was thinking about what Chief Beifong said and decided it wasn't such a waste of time after all. If he felt it could help him to defend against bender criminals, why wouldn't Republic City's other non-benders feel the same?

On the next day, Hiroshi Sato requested help from one of his firebending employees to help him with testing the glove. Not wanting to risk being burned, he asked for one of his fellow non-benders to fight the firebender for him. The results satisfied him. Some days later, Hiroshi Sato was satisfied with the results of the tests and the number of sales until he received an unexpected visitor. "Hello, Chief Beifong. What can I do for you?"

"Hiroshi Sato, what do you have to say about _this_?" She asked back while frowning and slamming a stun glove at his desk.

"Did you change your mind, Chief Beifong?" He cheerfully asked. "I might give you a discount since it was your hint about non-benders needing it that inspired me."

"Cut it out, Sato." She demanded. "I want you to recall those weapons right now."

"Chief Beifong, 'weapon' is such a strong word to describe my gloves." He argued. "I'd rather call them 'defense devices'."

"Recall them or I'm holding you responsible for any attacks people cause with these gloves!" She ordered.

"Chief Beifong, next time you'll want to blame Cabbage Corp and me whenever someone runs over somebody else." He argued.

"Don't think this is over, Sato." She threatened.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Chief Beifong." He replied and then mentally added _'you filthy bender.'_

 **End chapter. Does anyone want to guess where did I come up with the idea for the fic's title?**


	2. The United Republic Council

**Chapter 2: The United Republic Council**

A few days after his last meeting with Chief Beifong, Hiroshi Sato was at his manor watching as his daughter Asami received martial arts lessons from an instructor he hired after deciding she needed every protection he could give her when his butler showed up. "Pardon the interruption, Sir, but you have visitors."

"Visitors?" Mr. Sato was surprised. "I'm not expecting any visitors not here already."

"It's the police, Sir." The butler explained.

"Chief Beifong is among them, I presume." Mr. Sato replied with a mild frown.

"You're correct, Sato." She said as she entered without further waiting. "Is there a place where we can discuss the reason of my visit in private or you don't mind us talking in front of your fellow civilians?"

"Would you please escort my daughter and her instructor to another training room?" Hiroshi asked his butler. "Is that okay now, Chief?" He asked Chief Beifong after the two of them were left alone.

"Mr. Sato, have you ever heard of a bunch of rebels who call themselves Equalists?" Chief Beifong asked.

"I've read something about them in papers, Chief." He answered. "They're non-benders who feel so oppressed by the bending elite they're using extreme ways to retaliate. I can't say I'm surprised things came to this point after so many decades without a non-bender representing us at the United Republic Council."

"Do you consider yourself one of these "oppressed" ones, Mr. Sato?" She asked while looking around as if telling 'you're too rich to be oppressed'.

"My fortune cannot change the fact I'm not a bender and it couldn't save my wife Yasuko from firebending intruders, Chief Beifong." Hiroshi Sato explained.

"But it can help making Equalists a serious threat." She replied.

"What're you insinuating, Chief?" Hiroshi Sato was really angry now.

"Several Equalists were caught using your special gloves, Sato." She accusingly said.

"I sell them to help non-benders to defend themselves." Hiroshi Sato explained. "It's not my fault of some of them decide to misuse them."

"Yes, the Council suspected you'd react like that, Sato." Chief Beifong said with a malicious smile. "That's why they decided to ban further selling of those weapons. Your company's headquarters must be receiving official documents as we speak."

"What?" He asked in shock.

"Did you really think the Council would just stand still and do nothing, Sato?" Chief Beifong asked with a frown. "You can either accept their decision or plead your case to them, assuming you don't mind being labeled an Equalist. Have a nice day."

The next day, Hiroshi Sato decided to visit Tenzin at Air Temple Island. "Welcome, Mr. Sato." Tenzin formally greeted his visitor. "What do I owe your presence to?" Actually, Tenzin had a fairly good idea but, out of politeness, decided to let Hiroshi say it.

"It's about my stun gloves, Councilman Tenzin." Mr. Sato explained. "I'd like an explanation over the United Republic Council banning them."

"Equalists were seen using those to attack people, Mr. Sato." Tenzin explained. "Something had to be done."

' _Attacking benders, you mean.' Hiroshi thought but avoided saying._ "Whatever but I'll still use mine to defend myself and my daughter against intruders like the Agni Kai Triad, Councilman Tenzin."

"I certainly cannot blame you but no more distribution of them." Tenzin replied and Hiroshi left.

 **End chapter.**


	3. The Firebender Meets a Moped

**Author's note: As of this chapter, this fic now takes place during Season 1.**

 **Chapter 3: The Firebender Meets a Moped**

Asami Sato grew up in a life of luxury. While she enjoyed the perks of her privileged upbringing, she didn't like being dismissed as some defenseless girl who couldn't do anything by herself. In fact, her father saw to it that she'd have the best martial arts training money could buy. While most people who wouldn't bother to know her would expect her to spend most of her free time on stuff like shopping or makeover, she'd rather drive mopeds or race cars and nobody had any right to complain. Or so that was the case until she crashed on a young firebender around her age. As a fan of pro-bending, she quickly recognized him as Mako of the Fire Ferrets. As a way to apologize for the accident and know one of her sporting idols, Asami invited him to dinner at a fancy restaurant.

When Mako arrived there, he was provided with a fancy suit to fit the environment. He was impressed. Whoever the girl who hit him was, she must be very rich since the restaurant's workers were treating her as a regular. Feeling the silence to be too awkward, he decided it was time to break the ice. "So, I assume you come here often given how the staff seems to know you." He commented.

"More like they know my father." She uneasily replied.

"Your father? Who's he? Hiroshi Sato?" Mako mockingly asked. While he could believe his 'date' to be some bigshot's daughter, he deemed her too nice to be a child of someone cruel enough to make the weapons that made the Equalists so dangerous.

"Uh, yes." She answered. "My name is Asami Sato."

Mako was terrified by this and now wanted a way to say this without being impolite. Even if just to make up for running over him, Asami was treating him to dinner. "Uh, I was under the impression your family hated benders."

"My Dad's wary of benders over what happened to my mother but I only worry about the triads, Mako." She explained, unknowingly making him worried she'd turn on him if she knew a certain dark detail of his past. Having been rich her whole life, Asami wasn't someone Mako would expect to understand what poor people needed to do survive. Perhaps Hiroshi Sato would understand but his hatred of benders would keep him from saving anything on Mako's defense. Realizing he's uncomfortable with the subject but not understanding why, Asami decided to speak of something else. "So, when's the Fire Ferrets' next pro-bending battle?"

"It won't, Asami." Mako sadly answered and then explained his team's financial difficulties.

Asami would offer some comforting words but then had a better idea. "I know! I could talk to Daddy to see if he'd sponsor your team."

"And I'm talking to a platypus bear to see if it can fly." Mako skeptically replied.

"I mean it, Mako." Asami replied understanding why Mako wouldn't believe. "Future Industries could use the publicity and, if Dad disagrees, I can sponsor the Fire Ferrets with my own money."

"Do you have money that isn't your father's?" Mako asked in amusement.

"I work at Dad's company." She proudly answered. "Did you think I just had fun doing whatever I wanted?"

"Yes." He weakly replied.

"No offense taken, Mako." She reassured him. "My offer still stands."

"Is it just to apologize for what you did?" He asked her. In spite of his need for money, there was a limit to how much he'd accept out of pity.

"No, it's a real investment." Asami explained.

"Well, if you end up making a personal investment, we'll have to talk to Bolin and Korra to decide how much you'll get in return." Mako replied.

"Korra?" Asami asked in confusion but then remembered where she heard that name. "Oh, your team's new waterbender. Is it true she's the Avatar?"

"Yes." Mako neutrally answered.

"Well, after dinner we can talk to Dad about the sponsorship." She suggested.

"A firebender being welcome at Hiroshi Sato's manor?" Mako was skeptic.

"Dad doesn't bite, Mako." Asami reassured him.

"No, he just shocks us with that glove of his." Mako replied.

"I'll soften him for you." Asami half-joked.

"Asami, the more I'd like to meet your father, I have to get home before Bolin gets worried." Mako said for two reasons: he dreaded meeting such a (reputed) Equalist and he was really concerned about Bolin.

"So, where do we meet tomorrow?" Asami asked with a tone that suggested it's not just to discuss business.

"You may look for me at Republic City Power Plant, Asami." Mako suggested. "I was coming back from my shift there when you… and I first met."

Asami was surprised but hid it well. She never imagined a pro-bender holding a regular job. "Okay." She then paid the bill and they left.

 **End chapter.**


	4. Are We Working for an Equalist?

**Chapter 4: Are We Working for an Equalist?**

Bolin was ecstatic with the news brought by his brother. The Fire Ferrets will be able to enter the Pro-Bending Tournament. "Cool! I can hardly wait until we tell Korra the good news!"

"I'm glad you don't mind Asami Sato is the one sponsoring us in spite of her father, Bolin." Mako stoically commented.

"Mako, Asami's Dad might supply weapons for the Equalists but she's innocent." Bolin cheerfully replied.

"Hiroshi Sato only made and sold those gloves as means of personal protection." Mako firmly said. "It's not his fault that some people decided to misuse them. I only hope Korra sees it the same way?"

"Why wouldn't she?" Bolin naively asked. "I'm sure she'll say 'great idea, Mako'."

 **The next day, at Tenzin's home**

"Terrible idea." Korra said as Mako feared. "Tenzin already told me about the Equalists and how Hiroshi Sato made anti-bending weapons for them."

"I also told you how it wasn't necessarily his intention, Korra." Tenzin replied with a scolding tone.

"Come on, Korra." Mako pleaded. "The team needs a sponsor."

Seeing Mako's and Bolin's face, she begrudgingly accepted. "Fine. But don't expect me to like working for an Equalist by helping him look good."

Meanwhile, at Hiroshi Sato's office, he and his daughter Asami were discussing the sponsorship idea. "For the last time, Asami, NO!" He angrily replied. "I'm not promoting any bending sports!"

"Dad, the good publicity can do something about the rumors about you being an Equalist." Asami suggested.

"We don't need that kind of publicity, Asami." Hiroshi retorted. "If you feel the need to sponsor his team to make up for the moped incident or whatever else would make you do this, use your own money."

"I will, Dad." Asami bluntly replied and then left his office. After her shift at Future Industries ended, she drove to the power plant to meet Mako. Arriving there, she found out Korra and Bolin arrived there first. "You must be Bolin and the Avatar." She commented.

"That's right." Bolin cheerfully replied. "I'm Bolin, in case you don't know who's who." He stupidly added.

"Nice to meet the both of you." Asami commented. "I am Asami Sato."

"Cool Satomobile!" Bolin commented.

"How many stun gloves did your father have to sell to be able to make it?" Korra accusingly asked.

"Korra?" Mako asked as he stepped out of the power plant while she asked that question. "That's not a nice question to ask."

"Mako, don't you find it even a little suspicious an Equalist like Hiroshi Sato would sponsor a pro-bending team?" Korra asked.

"About that…" Asami hesitantly replied. "Dad said he won't sponsor. He said Future Industries doesn't need that kind of publicity. But don't worry. Like I said, if he won't sponsor the team, I will."

"What do you want in return?" Korra asked, not believing Asami would make that offer out of the pureness of her heart.

"Half the money your team wins at the tournament." Asami asked, having already figured out the Fire Ferrets would be too proud to accept her help for free. They might have accepted that a company would consider publicity as enough payment but Asami was an individual with no authority to speak on behalf of any business on that matter.

"May I confer with my teammates before we make a decision?" Mako formally asked.

"Sure." She replied and the pro-benders started whispering among themselves.

"Is that the coolest Satomobile you've ever seen?" Bolin excitedly asked.

"Bolin, we were supposed to discuss Asami's offer." Mako reminded his brother.

"I vote that we should accept it!" Bolin quickly replied. "Can we speak of her Satomobile now?"

"I also believe it's the coolest one and we should accept Asami's deal." Mako stated. "What about you, Korra?"

"I'm not sure." She answered, still not trusting Asami.

"What? Have you seen a cooler Satomobile?" Bolin skeptically asked and then noticed Mako and Korra staring at him. "Oh, you meant Asami's offer. Come on, Korra. We need the money unless you have a better idea."

Korra reluctantly agreed and then they turned around to face Asami. "Asami Sato, in name of the Fire Ferrets, I inform you that our team has unanimously decided to accept your offer." Mako formally stated.

"Good." Asami replied. "The paperwork is inside the Satomobile. You can read it while I drive us to the training grounds."

Later, at the training grounds, Asami was handing over rent money to the grounds' owner. "I believe this covers everything." She said in a business-like tone. "May I take a receipt now?"

The owner handed it with a look that clearly showed mistrust towards her. "Why're you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Asami asked with a frown.

"Sponsoring a pro-bending team." The owner clarified. "I thought your family was Equalist."

"They merely misused one of the inventions my father made." She formally and sternly replied. "And I'm sponsoring the Fire Ferrets in exchange for half the money prize they receive at this championship."

"I'm keeping an eye at you, Sato." The owner replied. Shrugging at this, Asami went to the Fire Ferrets' training room to see how her new friends were faring. "Watching over your investment?" Korra asked. It could have been playful teasing but her frown clearly indicated mistrust.

"What if I am?" Asami mockingly asked.

"Look here, Miss Sato, I don't know what you and your father are up to but I'm going to find out even if it takes the whole tournament." Korra threatened.

"My father has nothing to do with this." Asami protested.

"Plausible deniability." Korra grunted. "You probably want something more than money or publicity."

"I know! I know!" Bolin exclaimed. "She likes Mako!"

Mako and Asami felt uneasy about Bolin's comment. "Bolin, whatever Asami might feel about me or anybody else is not something one can so carelessly guess." Mako reprimanded his brother.

"Either way, Asami, thanks for your help." Bolin said. "If not for you, Mako and I would have to get back to…"

"Unemployment line." Mako quickly interrupted out of fear Bolin would bring up their past with the triads.

"Oooookay." Asami said, not completely believing Mako's lie but unwilling to pursue the topic. "I have to go home now but I see you at your first match."

"Tomorrow night, Asami." Bolin happily replied.

As Asami left the place, she noticed Lin Beifong entering. "Chief Beifong? I didn't know you're a fan of pro-bending?"

"None of your business." Chief Beifong rudely replied and then went her way. She entered the building to meet the Fire Ferrets. "May I help you, Chief Beifong?" Mako asked.

"I've heard the Fire Ferrets accepted sponsorship money from Asami Sato, Mako." She commented.

"Is that a crime now?" Bolin asked in confusion.

"No." She answered. "It's an opportunity."

 **End chapter.**


	5. To Spy or Not to Spy?

**Chapter 5: To Spy or Not to Spy?**

"What do you mean by opportunity, Chief Beifong?" Mako asked.

"Thanks to this publicity stunt they're pulling, you can spy on them to find evidence of Equalist activity." Chief Beifong explained.

"Chief, Hiroshi Sato and his company aren't involved with us." Bolin explained. It's just Asami offering personal sponsorship."

"Isn't she interested on any of you boys?" Chief Beifong asked out of interest.

"She seems to like Mako…" Bolin answered until Mako interrupted him. "Don't say anything, Bolin."

"Good." Chief Beifong simply said. "You can get close enough to spy on her family."

Mako took a firm stance. "Chief Beifong, if I ever approach Asami Sato like that, it'll be out of a genuine interest on her."

"Let's see how much of an interest she'll have on sponsoring your team, less even dating you, once she learns about your past with the triads." Chief Beifong threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." Mako replied in outrage.

"Wanna bet?" The Chief asked in reply.

"What's the punishment for assaulting a metalbending officer?" Mako asked.

"Are you threatening me?" Chief Beifong furiously asked.

"I'm just asking a question, Chief." Mako maliciously replied. "I'm also wondering if it'll be worth it since you deserve it for trying to blackmail me."

"I'm doing whatever it takes to stop the Equalists and their leader." The Chief defended her attitude. "It'll be just a matter of time before Amon sees no reason not to de-bend the Avatar."

"Do it, Mako." Korra pleaded. "The Equalists must be stopped."

"Asami is NOT an Equalist." Mako defended his sponsor.

"Don't be so certain of it." Chief Beifong told the firebender. "I hope to have a better answer tomorrow night. Goodbye."

"So, what're you going to do, Mako?" Korra asked out of curiosity.

"Tomorrow morning, I'm going to see Asami and tell her the truth about my past with the triads so Chief Beifong won't have leverage over me anymore, Korra." Mako explained.

"But, Mako, what if she cuts off the sponsorship?" Bolin worriedly asked.

"It's too late for her to do it now." Mako answered, scoffing at the idea. "Besides, I can always work at the power plant if we get no sponsors for next year's championship."

In the next day, Mako went to Future Industries' headquarters to meet Asami. Fortunately, she wasn't his only fan there since he had no appointment and his visit had nothing to do with Future Industries (officially). He was led into Asami's office. "Mako, what brings you here?" She asked in wonder.

"Asami, there's something I need to tell you." Mako solemnly said.

"Really?" She hopefully asked, expecting a love confession.

"Chief Beifong went to talk to us after you left and…" Mako hesitated.

"And she asked you to spy on us, am I right?" Hiroshi Sato asked with a frown as he entered the office as well.

"Yes." Mako humbly admitted.

"I'm not surprised." Hiroshi muttered. "Chief Beifong is up to get me ever since those Equalists started misusing my gloves. But this is not everything you came here to tell, is it?"

"No." Mako sadly answered. "I came here to tell the leverage she has on me." And so he told. It was so shocking it took some time before either Sato responded. Hiroshi was the first one and to say he was mad was an understatement.

"GET OUT OF MY BUILDING, YOU FIREBENDING STREET RAT!" Hiroshi Sato furiously commanded. "YOU'D BETTER KEEP YOUR TRIAD-TAINTED BENDING AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!"

Dejected, Mako left the building. "Is he really a triad member?" A random employee asked.

"A _former_ triad member." Asami corrected.

"Are you still defending him?" Hiroshi asked in confusion.

"I, I, I just don't know what to feel." Asami explained.

"Either way, I hope you keep away from him." Hiroshi advised his daughter.

"I'll think about it while I work, Dad." Asami replied and her father seemed to be satisfied.

That night, the Fire Ferrets were about to start their first match of this year's championship and Mako was feeling uneasy. "Mako, it's our first match." Bolin said. "What's wrong?"

"What if Asami never forgives me for my past as a Triad member?" Mako sadly asked.

"Think positive, Mako." Bolin tried to give his brother hope.

"Yeah, right." Korra scoffed at the idea. "She's probably too spoiled to understand what poor people need to do to survive in this town."

"Do you really think so?" Asami asked as she suddenly showed up.

"Asami?" Mako was shocked. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to watch the pro-bending battle." Asami answered. "Now, Mako, I admit I don't understand how poverty-stricken some parts of Republic City are but, now that you have a sponsor and a living, I won't accept this excuse if you ever return there, okay?"

Mako silently nodded. "Good." Asami said. "Now win this battle and I'll take the team for a celebratory dinner."

After the two teams entered the pro-bending arena, the narrator announced. "On this corner, the Fire Ferrets, now sponsored by Asami Sato! I guess the apple fell far away from the tree in this case."

Asami frowned at this comment. Sure, her father was embittered against benders but it's not to that point. "Supervising your investment, Ms. Sato?" She suddenly heard someone asking. "Chief Beifong?"

"Exactly, Ms. Sato." The Chief answered. "I don't know what you and your father want by sponsoring a pro-bending team but I'll find out."

"My father has nothing to do with it, Chief." Asami protested.

"Or so you say." The Chief argued. "Sure, this plausible deniability might save him from prison but he'll still be exposed as the Equalist he is once your scheme is exposed."

"Newsflash, Chief. Mako told me everything about someone wanting him to spy on me." Asami maliciously replied.

"Did he tell you about being involved with triads?" Chief Beifong maliciously replied.

"It's the past, back when he and his brother were really poor." Asami explained.

Furious, Chief Beifong left Asami's stand and the young heiress could enjoy the rest of the match and the Fire Ferrets' eventual victory.

On their way to the locker rooms, the Fire Ferrets were interrupted by an angry Chief Beifong. "What were you thinking, boy?" She asked Mako. "You wasted the best chance one ever had to spy on the Equalists!"

"A _suspected_ Equalist, Chief Beifong." Mako replied in defense of his sponsor's father.

"I had hopes that you'd go straight now." She said and then simply left.

"Mako, thank you." Asami, who was eavesdropping on the conversation, happily said. She and the Fire Ferrets then went to the dinner she promised.

 **End chapter.**


	6. The Omni-Satomobile

**Chapter 6: The Omni-Satomobile**

Once again, Asami Sato was called into her father's office at Future Industries' Headquarters. "Did you call me, Dad?" She asked him.

"Yes, Asami." Hiroshi calmly answered. "First of all," his tone of voice then changed. "HOW DARE YOU STAY WITH THOSE BENDERS EVEN AFTER LEARNING OF THEIR LINK TO THE TRIADS?"

" _Former_ link, Father." Asami replied. "It's in the past and it's not like I can simply make them return the already spent sponsorship money."

"Whatever, Asami, but don't blame me if those benders harm you." Hiroshi warned her. "That said, it's time I tell you my real reason to call you." He added and then showed some blueprints. "Behold the Omni-Satomobile!"

"The omni-what?" Asami asked in confusion.

"The Omni-Satomobile!" Hiroshi happily exclaimed. "Think about it, Asami. How do people who don't have Satomobiles of their own go to places too far to go by foot?"

"They either take a train, a taxi cab or a moped." She easily answered.

"Well, the Omni-Satomobile will soon become a new option." Hiroshi proudly replied. "Like the trains, they'll transport several passengers at once and are cheaper than taxi cabs and, like taxi cabs, can take more than one route to the same destination."

Asami's smile made it clear to her father that he managed to sell her the idea. "Good idea, Dad!" She then thought even more about that invention. "With the right modifications, we can even make some to travel to other cities."

"No, Asami." Hiroshi vetoed the idea. "Without the train lines, it won't be safe to make them fast as the trains used for that purpose."

Asami decided to accept her father's objection and focus on his plans for use within city limits. "Now that's been settled, we can work on making a prototype." Hiroshi commented. "Let's call only a handful of workers to help and all of them must sign non-disclosure agreements."

"Even me?" She asked.

"No, my daughter." Hiroshi calmly replied. "The last one you signed is still good for this case."

"Yes, Father." She stated.

"I'll so love to see Lau Gan-Lan's face once we put the Omni-Satomobiles on the market." Hiroshi commented. "He'll know how his father was rumored to feel back when one his cabbage carts was destroyed."

"Father, will we need approval from the United Republic Council to implement our plan?" Asami asked out of worry. She and her father weren't the Council's favorite people.

"Well, they're the rulers of the land we're trying to introduce the Omni-Satomobiles so it's unfortunately necessary but let's not worry about it until the prototype is ready to be shown." Hiroshi answered. "I actually hope they'll be more reasonable than they were back when I introduced them the stun gloves."

"Even with Chief Beifong picking on us?" Asami asked.

"She doesn't speak for the Council on that matter, Asami." Hiroshi explained.

As the days passed, Hiroshi, Asami and the few employees they trusted with the Omni-Satomobile project spent a lot of time working inside a secret facility to minimize the chances of being discovered by industrial spies. Everything went smoothly (as much as possible while being secretive) until the alarm sounded. "What's going on?" Hiroshi Sato desperately asked.

"The guards detected an intruder." An employee at the intercom informed him. "It's a Firebender."

"If it's your firebending street rat…" Hiroshi threatened Asami.

"Mako'd never do that and I didn't even tell anyone from the Fire Ferrets about this project." Asami assured her father.

"Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions." Hiroshi deduced. "After all, industrial espionage was the reason we came here to work on the Omni-Satomobiles in the first place. Either way, I hope your stun glove is ready."

"Readier than ever, Dad!" She replied with a malicious smile.

"Good." He commented. "Now let's get ready for if the intruder gets here."

"Can't we just go after him?" Asami asked.

"No!" Hiroshi exclaimed. "No other room in this facility has anything or anyone worth protecting."

"Thank you, Dad." Asami thanked the stealth compliment.

Meanwhile, the intruder was running around in search of whatever secrets Future Industries was hiding there. _'Where could it be?' The intruder thought._

"Stop!" Some guards told the intruder, who jumped off the catwalk and used firebending to make a slow falling like Azula did during the War. However, the intruder wasn't the only Firebender inside the facility. One of the guards tried to stop the intruder with firebending. _'A bender working for Hiroshi Sato?' The intruder was confused. 'Is he a sell out?'_ In spite of this, the intruder decided to spread down some heavy equipment to block the path between them and then ran towards a door. Hiroshi, Asami and the prototype were at the other side.

"The intruder, I presume." Hiroshi arrogantly commented while raising his gloved hand, only to see it being frozen by some waterbending. "What?" Hiroshi was confused. "I thought you were a Firebender!"

"There are many things you don't know, Sato." The intruder maliciously replied.

"The same goes for you." Hiroshi said back, making the intruder confused enough to be hit on the back by Asami's stun glove. "Good work, my daughter." Hiroshi complimented Asami. "You've caught yourself an industrial spy. Care to do the honors?"

Asami removed the intruder's mask and were surprised albeit the subconsciously realized they shouldn't upon recognizing her. "Korra?" The Satoes asked in confusion. Upon realizing Korra was about to regain consciousness, Hiroshi quickly ordered his daughter. "Quick, chi-block her!"

Before Korra had a chance to react, Asami instinctively obeyed her father and made Korra temporarily unable to use any form of bending. "What do we do now, Dad?" Asami asked in despair. "I knocked down the _Avatar_!"

"We'll just call the police and tell Chief Beifong we caught an intruder, Asami." Hiroshi calmly explained.

 **End chapter.**


	7. Explanations

**Chapter 7: Explanations**

"Ugh, what happened?" Korra asked as she regained consciousness. The last thing she remembered was breaking into some secret factory belonging to Hiroshi Sato to find evidence of his ties to the Equalists when someone somehow knocked her from behind. Paying more attention to her surroundings, she noticed she was inside some cell. At first, she thought the Equalists were keeping her captive and readied herself to break out but then recognized the place as her former cell from when she was arrested for vigilantism after her first battle against the triads.

"Avatar Korra, you're under arrest for breaking into private property and industrial espionage." Chief Beifong formally stated.

"Industrial espionage?" Korra asked in confusion. She was indeed spying but she was looking for evidence of criminal activities.

"That's right." Chief Beifong answered. "Hiroshi Sato was developing a new means of mass transportation."

"Wasn't he making an Equalist battle tank?" Korra asked.

"No." Chief Beifong simply answered. "What were you thinking?"

"Councilman Tarrlok called my attention to the fact Hiroshi Sato was doing something suspicious in an abandoned factory." Korra explained.

Chief Beifong facepalmed in frustration. "Future Industries just didn't have use for that specific factory until now when he decided to use it to keep his new idea hidden from spies working for rival companies."

"Sorry, Chief."

"I'm not the one you owe an apology to, Avatar." Chief Beifong replied. Understanding the Chief's point, the Avatar followed her to the reception, where Hiroshi Sato and Councilman Tarrlok were having a heated argument.

"Do you really expect me to simply let the Avatar go after what she did, Councilman?" Hiroshi angrily asked Tarrlok.

"Afraid she'll find proof of your Equalist ties, Sato?" Tarrlok teased the businessman.

"Why would I let an intruder get away after breaking into one of my factories?" Hiroshi defiantly asked.

"You wouldn't want your daughter arrested for assaulting the Avatar. Will you?" Tarrlok asked with an arrogant smile.

"Asami merely seized an intruder!" Hiroshi angrily replied.

"You want those whatever-you-call-them to be approved by the approved by the United Republic Council, don't you?"

"I don't know who I'm supposed to hate more." Korra whispered to Chief Beifong.

"Me neither." Chief Beifong replied.

"Anything you'd like to say, Avatar Korra?" Hiroshi asked with a smile upon noticing the Avatar's presence.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Avatar." Chief Beifong glared at Korra.

"It's okay, Chief Beifong." Hiroshi calmly replied. "It's the best apology I expect from arrogant benders."

"Who're you calling 'arrogant', you Equa…" Korra angrily asked until Chief Beifong placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't make things worse, Avatar." The Chief glared at Korra.

Hours later, Korra joined her teammates for training and met three pairs of angry glares. "Korra, how could you do that?" Mako asked the Avatar. "Don't you remember Hiroshi Sato is our sponsor's father?"

"Is that what you're concerned about?" Asami asked.

"Asami, you're our sponsor and our friend." Mako explained. "If not for this, I'd not care about how much it hurts you. Only about what your father would do in retaliation. What if we had to forfeit a battle because our waterbender was in jail and we couldn't get a replacement in time?" He then turned his attention to Korra. "And, Korra, how could you let Councilman Tarrlok talk you into playing along with one of his plans after that task force fiasco?"

"It seemed such a good idea." Korra explained. "I didn't expect Hiroshi Sato to have benders working for him. How did he do it, Asami?"

"My father didn't have benders to the point of firing those under his payroll." Asami explained.

"Probably just a trick to mask his Equalist feelings." Korra accused. "My real question is what kind of bender would work for an Equalist?"

"Not all benders share your opinion of my father and, among those who do, there are some desperate enough for money to keep their opinions to themselves." Asami explained.

"Do you really believe that?" Korra skeptically asked.

"I tolerate Mako's past ties to the triads, don't I?" Asami asked in reply.

"She's got a point." Bolin happily commented.

"Whatever." Korra begrudgingly accepted the explanation.

"So, anyone up for training?" Bolin suggested and Korra and Bolin agreed.

 **End chapter.**


	8. After the Finals

**Chapter 8: After the Finals**

The finals of the pro-bending tournament were a double disaster. First, the Fire Ferrets lost because the other team bribed the referee. Second, the Equalists attacked and Amon debent the Wolfbats. Amon also admonished the viewers for celebrating a bunch of cheaters winning a tournament. While the Fire Ferrets were relieved for still having their bending, the destruction of the pro-bending arena meant they needed a new home.

"I'm sure Tenzin will let us in at his temple, guys." Korra suggested.

"Thank you, Korra!" Bolin happily exclaimed.

"Assuming there'll still be a pro-bending tournament next year, will you still be a pro-bending team by then?" Asami asked.

"We hope so, Asami." Mako calmly answered.

"Asami, your Dad is open-minded enough to hire benders in spite of his hatred of us." Bolin commented. "Would he have jobs available to us?"

"Assuming he doesn't hold Mako's past triad ties against you, there might be a chance." Asami answered.

"What a minute!" Korra protested. "You're not thinking about working for an Equalist, are you?"

" _Suspected_ Equalist, Korra." Mako corrected her.

"Mako, what happened to your pride?" Korra asked in outrage.

"He lost it by joining a triad." Asami said. "Compared to that, working for someone who's only suspected of being a criminal is an improvement."

"She's got you there, Korra." Bolin commented.

"Well, I'm talking to Dad about jobs for you." Asami stated. "Bye for now."

The next morning, Asami Sato was indeed talking to her father about giving jobs to the Fire Ferrets. "Are you crazy?" Hiroshi asked in outrage until he stopped to think about the matter. "Perhaps…"

"Perhaps what, Dad?" Asami asked.

"Can they drive?" Hiroshi asked out of professional curiosity. "The Omni-Satomobile is harder to drive than the regular Satomobile."

"Are you serious, Dad?"

"I'm always serious when talking business, Asami." Hiroshi sternly replied. "Our product testers are having difficulty learning how to drive the Omni-Satomobile. Even those who already can drive the regular Satomobile. I have to show the United Republic Council that getting qualified people to drive them won't be a problem otherwise they'll use it as an excuse to veto the idea."

"Wonderful, Dad!" Asami happily exclaimed.

After that talk, she went to the Air Temple to tell her friends but the news turned out to be not as good as she thought. "I'm sorry you went through this trouble for us, Asami, but Bolin and I can't drive." Mako sadly said.

"You can learn." Korra encouraged her friends. "It can't be that hard. Can it?"

"My father asked the same thing before he tried to drive a Satomobile and my mother never allowed him to be behind the wheel ever since." Tenzin commented.

"I don't mind trying to learn." Mako commented.

"Me neither." Bolin added.

"Good." Asami replied. "Please go to Dad's office to set up the details."

"Good luck." Korra said. "You'll need it."

Meanwhile, at the Metalbending Police Station, Chief Beifong was reviewing a report sent to her by one of her subordinates. "Are you certain he's the one?" She asked.

"Affirmative, Chief Beifong." He answered.

"I thought he had left Republic City back when the United Republic Council banned Hiroshi Sato's stun gloves from the market." She commented. "It seems Mr. Sato has some questions to answer."

By the time Chief Beifong and a few officers of her choosing arrived at Future Industries' headquarters, Mako and Bolin were reading instructions on how to drive Omni-Satomobiles. "Chief Beifong? How may I be helpful?" Hiroshi Sato asked.

"You could answer a few questions about a so-called _former_ employee of yours, Sato." Chief Beifong answered.

"Which one are you talking about, Chief Beifong?" Hiroshi Sato asked.

"An engineer named Baku." Chief Beifong answered.

"Baku?" Hiroshi was surprised. "I haven't heard of him ever since he left town."

"I'm not sure he left, Sato." Chief Beifong replied. "Did you really see him taking the train or whatever means of transportation he claimed he'd use?"

"We weren't that close." He explained. "Baku just decided to present his resignation letter and said he'd leave town because he felt it'd not safe to stay in a place where the Government prohibits non-benders from having the means to defend against benders. I can't say I blame him."

"So you have nothing to do with Baku being back in Republic City, assuming he left in the first place?" Chief Beifong skeptically asked.

"He owes me no satisfactions regarding his personal life, Chief." Hiroshi explained. "I have no right to prevent him from returning to Republic City. He probably feels it safe now that there's someone debending benders."

Chief Beifong was decided to end that questioning as soon as possible. "Mr. Sato, did he have any participation on the making of those despicable stun gloves?"

"Did he?" Hiroshi excitedly replied. "If there's a man other than me who knows the whole process, it's him."

"We'll see about that." Chief Beifong stated.

 **End chapter.**

 **Author's Note: Baku is an OC I've created for this fic.**


	9. The Truth

**Chapter 9: The Truth**

Hiroshi Sato's former employee Baku was being questioned at the Metalbending Police Station. "You'd better spill the beans, Baku." Chief Beifong said. "Hiroshi Sato already said you can make those accursed gloves."

"Yeah, of course he'd say that." Baku calmly replied. "Considering everything else he did for plausible deniability's sake, I'm not surprised."

"Care to elaborate?" Chief Beifong asked out of eagerness to expose Hiroshi Sato as an Equalist.

"Sato wanted someone who could make stun gloves for the Equalists without being linked to him." Baku explained. "Of course, he couldn't use an officially recorded employee so he made up a story to "terminate" my employment."

Chief Beifong was being attracted by this statement. "What kind of history?"

"It'd attract unwanted attention if he openly fired me or if I did something that could be held as a reason for me to do so." Baku explained. "I had to quit. Based on his own reason to hate benders, Sato decided I'd quit and leave town out of fear so he could pretend not to know I'm back."

"And why're you telling me this, Baku?" Chief Beifong asked out of skepticism. "One'd think you'd stay silent for your boss' sake."

"As time passed, I've seen the error of the Equalists' ways, Chief." Baku explained. "I've tried to make Sato see reason but he instead arranged to have me arrested. If not for Amon's desire to pass the Equalists as freedom fighters, I'd be killed."

The next day, Tenzin was in the middle of Korra's airbending training when his wife showed up. "Tenzin, we have a visitor." She said and then showed Asami, who was looking worried.

"What's wrong, Asami?" Tenzin asked out of concern.

"The Metalbending Police Force arrested my father!" Asami answered.

"Finally!" Korra exclaimed in joy and then everyone stared at her. "What? Everybody here knows how I feel about Hiroshi Sato."

"But it's no excuse not to be polite, Korra." Mako said.

"Agreed, Mako." Tenzin replied.

"So, how did they finally find out?" Korra eagerly asked.

"Baku falsely accused him." Asami angrily answered.

"Who's Baku?" Bolin asked.

"A former Future Industries employee who quit years ago and said he'd leave town out of fear of the triads." Asami explained. "If there's a man other than my father who knows how to make stun gloves, it's him."

"I'll talk to Lin." Tenzin declared.

"Me too." Korra added. "I'm congratulating her for finally catching him."

"Regardless of Hiroshi Sato being guilty or not, I'm worried Councilman Tarrlok will make a media circus of this development." Tenzin explained. He, Asami and the Fire Ferrets went to the police station. There, Tenzin realized it was too late to worry about that. Councilman Tarrlok was giving a speech to boost his popularity. "Councilman Tarrlok, what's the meaning of this?" Tenzin asked.

"I'm glad you came and brought the Equalist's daughter, Councilam Tenzin." Tarrlok replied with a fake smile. "Miss Asami, it's my duty to inform you your apartment has been seized and your bank accounts blocked on grounds of your Equalist ties."

"Suspected Equalist ties, Tarrlok." Asami replied. "And you have no right to do this!"

"Be quiet or I'll arrest you." Tarrlok threatened.

"Councilman Tarrlok, since when do we arrest people for making peaceful protestations?" Tenzin asked.

"Does _that_ answer your question, Councilman Tenzin?" Tarrlok asked while pointing at the park protestor being taken into custody. "You can't do this to me!" The protestor shouted. "That's oppression!"

"Tarrlok, do you really think people will accept this?" Tenzin asked in exasperation. It came to a point he's not even referring to Councilman Tarrlok by title.

"They'll have to or I'll have them arrested for supporting Equalists." Tarrlok arrogantly answered.

"I'd like to question Mr. Sato, Councilman." Tenzin asked.

As civilians, Asami and the Fire Ferrets weren't allowed to be present during it but Tenzin was granted his request. "Is my daughter OK, Councilman Tenzin?" Hiroshi Sato asked.

"Yes, Mr. Sato." Tenzin calmly answered.

"She does understand Baku is a liar. Doesn't she?" Hiroshi asked.

"Yes, she does." Tenzin said.

"We're verifying your alibi from when Baku said he had a conversation with you, Mr. Sato." Chief Beifong stated. "You'll be released as soon as we confirm it."

"Tell that to Councilman Tarrlok." Hiroshi snorted.

Chief Beifong wouldn't dignify that line with a response mostly because she believed his point. She and Tenzin then left Hiroshi Sato's cell and Asami approached them. "Are you happy now, Chief?" The Sato heiress asked with an accusing tone.

"No, Asami." Chief Beifong grunted in response.

"Was she ever happy?" Korra whispered to Tenzin.

Chief Beifong briefly glared at the Avatar and then redirected her attention back to Asami. "Ms. Sato, I believe Councilman Tarrlok rushed into things by ordering your father's arrest on the word of a prison snitch." She explained.

"Thank you, Chief." Asami reluctantly replied and then visited her father.

"I'm innocent, Asami." Hiroshi pleaded. "You believe me, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Dad." Asami reassured him.

"Good." Hiroshi commented. "Because I need you to run Future Industries for me while I'm being held captive."

"Yes, father." Asami accepted. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"I'll appreciate it if you visit me at least once or twice per week, my daughter." Hiroshi answered.

"Yes, Dad." She replied. After the conversation was over, they (Asami and Tenzin) left Hiroshi's cell and noticed Chief Beifong was talking to several police officers.

"Good news, Sato." Chief Beifong told Asami. "The staff at Kwong's Cuisine and the patrons your father recalls seeing there back when Baku claimed to have been talking to him somewhere else. Your father is still innocent and will be released."

"He will NOT!" Councilman Tarrlok declared. "Those witnesses must be arrested for false testimony and trying to help an Equalist to escape."

"That's an outrage!" Tenzin angrily exclaimed. "You will not do it!"

"I will and you can't stop me." Tarrlok declared.

"We'll see about that." Chief Beifong stated.

 **End chapter.**


	10. Bloodbending

**Chapter 10: Bloodbending**

In spite of Councilman Tarrlok's protests, Hiroshi Sato was released from jail and was at home. "I'm glad to have you back, Dad." Asami commented.

"And I'm glad to be free but who knows for how long, Asami." Hiroshi replied.

"What do you mean, Dad?" Asami asked in confusion.

"Tarrlok might have been unable to keep me imprisoned but he fanned the flames of hatred." Hiroshi explained. "We never know when enraged benders might attack us."

"Are you serious, Dad?" Asami asked.

"I've already lost your mother to benders' violence, Asami." Hiroshi gravely argued. "Don't tell me I have no reason to fear losing you that way as well."

"The Avatar is opposing that senseless violence." Asami replied.

"Do you mean the same Avatar who's just waiting for a chance to publicly declare me an Equalist?" Hiroshi asked with a frown.

"She's still rational enough not to publicly accuse you without proof." Asami counter-argued.

"True that, Asami." Hiroshi agreed. "Tarrlok's media circus, however, is still just the beginning. If left unsupervised, he'll practically ask every non-bender to either join the Equalists or at least see them as the lesser evil."

The next day, the United Republic Council held an extraordinary meeting. "You cannot be really considering Councilman Tarrlok's idea!" Tenzin pleaded to the rest of the Council. "It's insane!"

"Councilman Tenzin, I know my idea seems too extreme but the Equalists are making it a desperate situation and desperate situations require desperate measures." Tarrlok replied and then addressed the rest of the Council. "Don't you agree, fellow Council Members?"

"You do have a point, Councilman Tarrlok." One of them said and the others nodded in agreement.

"The people won't accept a curfew!" Tenzin pleaded again. "They'll revolt."

"They're already doing it." Tarrlok argued. "In fact, I believe Councilman Tenzin is too soft to lead our city during these times. I ask the United Republic Council to grant me emergency powers until the Equalists are defeated."

After taking some time to deliberate, the United Republic Council (minus Tenzin) agreed to give Tarrlok full powers to contain the Equalists. "Members of the United Republic Council, I am grateful for the trust deposited on me." Councilman Tarrlok said. "Now, it's time to bring Hiroshi Sato back where he belongs."

Later, Tarrlok and several police officers went to Future Industries to arrest Hiroshi Sato. Unfortunately, for them, Hiroshi already heard on the radio about Tarrlok's promotion and, knowing what it meant for him, already went back home. "Father, I'm glad you're here!" Asami exclaimed in relief. "An employee phoned me to tell me Councilman Tarrlok and several Metalbending police officers showed up at Future Industries to arrest you."

"I'd already anticipated this as soon as I got word of Tarrlok's request for 'emergency' powers, Asami." Hiroshi explained. "You may be my daughter but you still have a chance to escape being persecuted with me. Go hide yourself with a friend. The more it pains me to say it, your bending friends at Councilman Tenzin's temple seem to be your best choice."

"Father, you had me learn how to fight!" Asami exclaimed in reaction to the notion of fleeing.

"That was meant to be a last resort just in case escaping wasn't an option, Asami." Hiroshi explained.

"Aren't you exaggerating, Father?" Asami asked.

"I hope I am." Hiroshi sadly replied. "Unfortunately, Tarrlok gives me the impression he'd arrest my employees just because they work for me."

"Father, there is a reason you taught me how to make and use a stun glove." Asami proudly declared as she's putting on hers.

A servant then interrupted the conversation. "Master. Miss. I'm terribly sorry for interrupting but the Metalbending police force…" He's then interrupted by said police force barging in.

"Hiroshi and Asami Sato, you both are under arrest for suspected Equalist involvement." An officer said.

"Since when is 'suspected' enough to warrant an arrest?" Asami asked in protest.

"I understand people suspecting me but why're you suspecting Asami?" Hiroshi asked out of concern.

"She's your daughter." The officer replied. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. She's even wearing an Equalist glove."

"It's a stun glove and it's for self-defense." Hiroshi protested.

"Save your excuses for Councilman Tarrlok, Equalist." The officer stated. "Now take off your gloves."

Realizing how outnumbered they were, Hiroshi and Asami did as ordered. Hiroshi Sato didn't mind being arrested but hated being unable to do anything about his daughter. He was sent to a prison cell where he was isolated from everyone without Tarrlok's permission to visit. His only clue to outside happenings was the riots caused by non-benders protesting against the curfew and being arrested for it. He eventually got a visitor. "Where's my daughter, Tarrlok?" Hiroshi angrily demanded.

"It's Councilman Tarrlok for you, Equalist Sato." Tarrlok demanded. "If you want to see her again, you'd better reveal your fellow Equalists and preferably information that leads to Amon's capture and she'll be released. Perhaps she'll be even allowed to visit you. With proper supervision, of course."

"But I'm not an Equalist!" Hiroshi pleaded. "Why can't you accept it?"

"I'm trying to solve things the easy way, Sato." Tarrlok said with his usually malicious smile. "However, since you won't cooperate, I have no choice but to show you what I can do to your daughter."

"What're…" Before Hiroshi had a chance to elaborate on the question, he felt his right arm being pulled back. He never felt anything like that before but he grew up hearing enough tales to know the sensation. "You!" He exclaimed in fear. "You are a BLOODBENDER!"

"Good luck trying to convince anyone of this, Sato." Tarrlok dared his prisoner. "Now be reasonable and reveal everything you know about your fellow Equalists."

"I am NOT an Equalist, you idiot!" Hiroshi angrily protested and tried to assault Tarrlok but the latter just used more Bloodbending on him.

"Well, if you won't turn over your fellow Equalists for your daughter's sake, I hope 24 hours are enough time to make you value your own life over them, Sato." Tarrlok said and then left. _'Time to see what Asami Sato knows.' He thought._

 **End chapter.**


	11. Recruitment

**Chapter 11: Recruitment**

That night, Hiroshi Sato was worried about his daughter's wellbeing. Not only he was locked in a place where he couldn't do anything to help Asami, he could only wonder what was happening to her. His thoughts were interrupted by a noise coming from the outside. Looking from his cell window, he saw some intruders wearing what was publicly known as Equalist uniforms. _'Just like I imagined.' Hiroshi thought. 'My fellow non-benders wouldn't take this abuse quietly.'_

Eventually, someone broke into his cell. "Come with me, Hiroshi Sato." The intruder said. "Our leader Amon ordered us to rescue all non-benders arrested by the oppressive bending government."

"Where's my daughter?" Hiroshi desperately asked. "I'm not going anywhere without her!"

"There are other Equalists looking for her as we speak, Mr. Sato." The intruder answered.

The next morning, Tenzin and Team Avatar went to the Metalbending Police Station where Chief Beifong and Councilman Tarrlok were having a heated argument. "What's going on here?" Tenzin asked.

"Councilman Tenzin, I was just reprimanding Chief Beifong for failing to keep the captured Equalists from escaping." Councilman Tarrlok pompously answered.

"They weren't Equalists and you had no reason to imprison any of them, Tarrlok." Chief Beifong argued.

"Of course they are Equalists, Chief Beifong." Tarrlok arrogantly stated. "That much was proven when Amon sent a rescue party after them."

"Amon might have just figured out your actions made it easier to convince them to join him, you idiot." Chief Beifong said.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Chief Beifong, Councilman Tarrlok." Tenzin stated.

"Always a sentimental fool, Councilman Tenzin." Tarrlok commented. "Fortunately, I've already taken the liberty to request help from the Fire Nation Navy. The Equalists must be stopped as soon as possible!" _'Before Hiroshi Sato exposes my secret.' He mentally added._

"The smartest decision he ever made." Korra whispered to her friends.

"Yes, I acknowledge it's a clever decision on my part." Tarrlok proudly replied, failing to realize the Avatar meant that comment to be an insult.

"Even a stopped clock can be right twice a day." Tenzin commented.

Meanwhile, at the Equalists' Headquarters, Hiroshi and Asami Sato were introduced to Amon. "Hiroshi Sato, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Amon somberly said.

"I never thought I'd say this but, given how the benders have been abusing their power recently, the feeling is mutual, Amon." Hiroshi replied.

"Father!" Asami was horrified.

"I'm afraid we have no choice, Asami." Hiroshi sadly replied. "At worst, Amon's the lesser evil. Especially when compared to that bloodbender."

"Bloodbender?" Both Amon and Asami asked in surprise. Asami because she never knew of any bloodbenders in Republic City after Avatar Aang debent Yakone and Amon because he didn't expect to find anyone who knew Tarrlok's secret.

"That's right." Hiroshi answered. "Tarrlok is a bloodbender."

Amon noticed the Equalists around him became worried with this news. "Don't worry. I know how to deal with bloodbenders like him."

"What about the Satoes, Sir?" Amon's Lieutenant asked.

"Hiroshi is already seeing how abusive the bending elite can be, Lieutenant." Amon explained.

"But I'm not." Asami replied. "At least not to that point."

"Lock her in a cell until she changes her mind." Amon ordered.

"What?" Hiroshi asked in outrage.

"You'll get to visit her as soon as you earn our trust." Amon reassured Hiroshi. "At least you'll know she's safe from bloodbending."

"True that, Amon." Hiroshi uneasily replied.

"So, is there anything other than those gloves you can make to help our cause?" Amon curiously asked.

"I have a special armor that can be useful in a fight." Hiroshi maliciously answered.

"Armor?" Amon asked in a mix of surprise and skepticism. "Can't a metalbender easily dispose of them?"

"The so-called Metalbending depends on the earth particles found at metals." Hiroshi explained. "I've developed a metal that's completely free of those particles and thus invulnerable to any sort of Earthbending. My only worry now is that Tarrlok bloodbends the armor's user."

"I've already said I can deal with him, Sato." Amon replied. "How long until you can make a prototype?"

"I already have one inside a secret compartment at my manor, Amon." Hiroshi explained. "I just need help retrieving it."

"It shall be provided." Amon declared.

That night, the metalbending police officers keeping watch over Sato Manor were suddenly attacked by chi-blockers. "Good work, people." Amon's Lieutenant commented.

Meanwhile, Councilman Tarrlok was relaxing at his home. _'I have no reason to worry about Hiroshi Sato telling people I'm a bloodbender.' He thought. 'The only people who'd believe him are his fellow Equalists and they can't do anything about it. I bet I can counter whatever trick Amon uses on other benders and knowing I can bend blood made him too afraid to face me.'_

"I see you decided to follow your father's footsteps, Tarrlok." Amon commented as he suddenly appeared in front of Tarrlok.

Tarrlok was shocked at hearing it. _'There's no mistaking it. Amon_ does _know I'm Yakone's son.'_ "I don't know what you're talking about, Amon!"

"You became a bloodbender like Yakone." Amon replied. "Have you got any news from Noatak recently?"

Tarrlok was furious. "If you did anything to my brother, I will…"

"You will what?" Amon challenged.

"I will THIS!" Tarrlok answered and then tried to bloodbend Amon, who countered by _bloodbending_ Tarrlok. _'It can't be. Unless…'_ "Noatak?"

"Surprised, brother?" Amon/Noatak maliciously asked. He was also smiling but his brother couldn't see because of his mask. "You weren't the only one of us to follow our father's footsteps and try to take over Republic City. You had your turn. Now I'll have mine." He said and then debent Tarrlok.

 **End chapter.**


	12. The Armor

**Author's Note: Because of problems with FFN back when I've posted the previous chapter, even those who already had the fic and/or me on their alerts didn't receive emails to notify them of the update.**

 **Chapter 12: The Armor**

While Amon a.k.a. Noatak was dealing with his brother, Hiroshi Sato was following some Equalists to his manor so they could retrieve his special armor. Once the chi-blockers neutralized the guards stationed there by Councilman Tarrlok, Hiroshi led them to the secret compartment. "Finally I'll have a chance to use my armor!" Hiroshi commented.

"Sato, are you sure this thing works?" The Lieutenant asked out of concern. "I'm not sure if I believe this tale about metal that cannot be bent."

"Bring me a metalbender and I'll show you." Hiroshi dared in reply.

They then noticed a door being pushed into their room. "Sir, the Metalbending Police Force arrived!" An Equalist told the Lieutenant.

"Excellent." Hiroshi commented and then entered his armor. "Bring them in!" The metalbenders entered and were surprised at seeing the armor. "If you benders want to get me, you'll have to take me away from this armor."

Not knowing about Hiroshi Sato's special metal, the metalbenders didn't take his ultimatum seriously and got the surprise of their lives when their metalbending didn't work. "What did you do to our bending?" One of them asked in worry.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Hiroshi declared. How he wished it happened under more pleasant circumstances.

Meanwhile, Amon and those he took with him to Tarrlok's place but told to wait outside returned to Headquarters with their captive. "Where do you want us to put the prisoner, Sir?" One of the Equalists asked.

"Please introduce Asami Sato to her new cellmate." Amon maliciously replied. "I'm sure they have a lot to talk about."

"Please, Noatak…" Tarrlok pleaded.

"My name is _Amon_!" Amon glared at his brother. "You'd better remember it unless you lost your memory with your bending."

Tarrlok was indeed taken to Asami's cell. "Don't worry about him." An Equalist told her. "Our leader already debent him." They then let the two prisoners alone.

"Not so fun being on this side of the cell door, is it?" Asami teased.

"How can you be so calm after your Equalist friends turned on you, Asami Sato?" Tarrlok asked in confusion.

"They're not my friends." Asami protested. "They're keeping me captive to force my father to cooperate. And I'm calm because I'm not a helpless girl as most people are likely to assume. So, what's the deal with you and bloodbending? Are you related to Yakone or something?"

Seeing no reason to lie about that anymore, Tarrlok decided to tell her the truth. "So much for that 'apple doesn't fall far from the tree philosophy'." She commented.

"You don't know the half of it." Tarrlok said and then thought about it. "Technically, you _know_ half of it. Amon is Noatak."

"Who's Noatak?" Asami asked since she never heard that name before.

"My brother." Tarrlok sadly said. "And a better bloodbender than even I used to be."

"Thank you." Asami said. "I now know what to tell my friends once I escape."

"Escape?" Tarrlok asked in confusion.

"I told you I'm not a helpless girl." Asami smirked.

Later on, Hiroshi Sato and those who helped him retrieve his armor reported their success to Amon. "You say a whole squad of metalbenders failed to bend it?"

"Yes, Sir." The Lieutenant happily answered. "They even thought Sato did something to their bending."

"Good." Amon commented. "We'll be making more of those soon enough."

"But I no longer have access to my factories." Hiroshi pleaded.

"Factories can be replaced, Mr. Sato." Amon replied and Hiroshi was sure the Equalists' leader was smirking under his mask.

Meanwhile, the heroes were wondering what to do. "What do you mean you couldn't bend Hiroshi Sato's armor?" Chief Beifong asked in exasperation. "Wasn't it made of metal?"

"It seemed to." An officer answered.

"I see." Tenzin stated. "It seems Hiroshi Sato's special alloy really works."

"What're you talking about, Councilman Tenzin?" Chief Beifong asked.

"A few years ago, Hiroshi Sato tried to sell the United Council the idea of a special alloy that's basically a metal without even the smallest earth particle to make it vulnerable to Metalbending." Tenzin explained. "He said it'd be an edge against the triads' Earthbenders."

"Why have I never heard of this before?" Chief Beifong asked. "I expected to hear of everything he'd try to sell as something to be used against benders turned criminals."

"He expected an attempt to sell it to you to be met with the same kind of results he met when he tried to sell the stun gloves, Lin." Tenzin asked.

Their conversation was interrupted by the telephone ringing. "Metalbending Police Station. Chief Beifong speaking." The person at the other side informed her there were Equalists attacking the United Council's meeting room.

 **End chapter.**


	13. The Last Councilman

**Chapter 13: The Last Councilman**

Wasting no time, Tenzin, Team Avatar, and the Metalbending Police Force rushed to meet the United Republic Council and hopefully rescue them. Meanwhile, Asami Sato escaped her cell and was about to escape the Equalist headquarters when she was spotted by a guard.

Back at the United Council's meeting room, the benders were managing to keep the invading forces at bay until Hiroshi Sato and Amon arrived. With Hiroshi's armor and Amon's bloodbending, the United Council's security team had no chance. However, their frontal attack was just a distraction so some chi-blockers managed to reach the Council members. The chi-blockers were so sneaky the Councilpeople were caught by surprise. They then showed the captured Councilpeople to the battle, breaking the spirits of the benders. By the time Tenzin, Team Avatar and the Metalbending Police Force arrived, Tenzin was the only one in the Council who still was a bender.

"Oh, no!" Tenzin exclaimed in horror. "We're too late!"

"You're wrong, Tenzin." Amon maliciously replied. "You're on time to be debent."

"Not if I have anything to say about that." Korra defiantly replied.

"Bold words considering how you fared last time." Amon stated.

"Hiroshi, you don't have to do this." Tenzin pleaded.

"I have." Hiroshi sadly replied. "For my daughter. And at least she's safe from the bloodbender."

"Bloodbender?" Bolin asked in confusion.

"Didn't you know?" Hiroshi asked. "Tarrlok is, or was a bloodbender until Amon debent him. He took after his father."

"Father?" Several people asked.

"That's right." Amon answered. "Yakone is Tarrlok's father."

"Liar!" A Councilman accused Amon. "Yakone never had any kids."

"That you already knew of, perhaps." Hiroshi replied. "Have you ever had any news from him after his escape?"

Everyone there had to admit, even if just to themselves, that it was a good point.

"I've already debent enough people to make my point here." Amon declared. "Just leave and I'll be satisfied for now."

"Not a chance." Korra imprudently replied and readied herself to strike him but Amon used blood bending to stop her. Her friends tried to stop Amon from debending her and, fortunately, the chi-blockers weren't fast enough to stop them and they rescued her.

' _Too bad the other armors aren't ready yet or Republic City would be as good as mine now.' Amon thought._

Satisfied with the number of debent benders, Amon and the Equalists left and took Korra as a prisoner. Defeated, the heroes went to the Air Temple. "There must be something we can do to stop those Equalists for good!" Bolin exclaimed.

"What can we do, Bolin?" Bolin's brother Mako asked. "We have no clue to the Equalists' headquarters and it's not like someone who knows will suddenly show up."

"Do you really think so?" They suddenly heard someone ask. It turned out to be Asami. To their bigger surprise, she was wearing a stun glove.

 **End chapter. Sorry it's short.**


	14. Trust

**Chapter 14: Trust**

"I knew it!" Korra exclaimed in triumph. "Asami Sato is an Equalist!"

"No, I'm not!" Asami protested.

"Then how do you explain this?" Korra maliciously asked while pointing at Asami's glove.

"I took it from an Equalist I fought while I was escaping their fortress." Asami explained.

"Why would they keep you captive?" Korra asked. "Isn't your father one of them?"

"Not yet in spite of Tarrlok." Asami answered. "Noatak wants to use me as leverage to force my father."

"Noatak?" They asked in confusion.

"Tarrlok's brother or Amon, as you already know him." Asami clarified.

"What?" Mako asked in surprise. "Amon is Yakone's son?"

"Councilman Tarrlok has a brother?" Bolin asked and the others stared at him. "What?"

"Wait a minute." Asami asked. "Do you already know about Tarrlok being Yakone's son?"

"It has been brought up when Amon debent the rest of the Council, Asami." Tenzin explained.

"Your father mentioned it." Korra added.

"Quit it, Korra." Mako demanded.

"Was Tarrlok really a bloodbender?" Bolin asked.

"Yes, Bolin." Asami answered. "And so is his brother."

"Amon is a bloodbender?" Mako asked. "So, is his story about firebenders burning his face off a lie?"

"Probably." Asami shrugged.

"Or you are the liar, Ms. Sato." Korra replied.

"What?" Asami asked.

"For all I know, it's just a trick so we'll try to unmask him and humiliate ourselves once everyone sees Amon's burn marks." Korra explained.

"We need to rescue my father." Asami pleaded. "I'm worried about what the Equalists will do once they find out they can no longer use me as leverage to force him."

"I still don't trust you, Asami Sato." Korra stated.

"Me neither but I'm afraid we have no choice." Chief Beifong added as she arrived at the temple. "I'm so desperate to stop the Equalists I'm willing to risk falling into a trap."

 **End chapter. Sorry it's so short. I just wanted to keep the story moving.**


	15. Beneath the Mask

**Chapter 15: Beneath the Mask**

"You fools!" Amon berated his soldiers. "How could you let Asami escape?"

"She caught us by surprise, Master." A guard explained. "I thought she was just some hapless girl used to get whatever her father's money could buy."

"Someone go find her before Hiroshi Sato finds out." Amon demanded. "She's our only leverage against him until I can be certain our cause is motive enough for him."

"Don't worry, Sir." The Lieutenant said. "Tomorrow you're going to deliver a speech to new recruits. We can distract Sato with it."

"I hope so." Amon commented.

The next day, thanks to a spy working for Chief Beifong, the heroes knew where the meeting would take place. "My fellow non-benders, thanks to Hiroshi Sato's inventions, we're one step away from taking over Republic City and freeing it from the bending oppression." Amon said during his speech and then gave his usual rant about having his face burned by firebenders.

"Amon, you're a _liar_!" Korra accused him.

"Oh, is that so, _Avatar_?" Amon maliciously asked.

"You're a bloodbender." She said, shocking his audience. "Asami Sato told me so after escaping captivity."

"Is my daughter free?" Hiroshi asked out of hope.

Amon slowly took off his mask and revealed a face full of burn scars. "Is this a lie to you?" He asked.

Hiroshi Sato would have suggested Korra to bend water at Amon's face but he was afraid the part about Asami being free was a lie. During the battle, Amon focused his attention on Korra and immobilized her. Having experienced the sensation thanks to Tarrlok, Hiroshi recognized it for what it was: bloodbending. Korra's friends were so busy with the chi-blockers none of them could stop Amon from debending her. Amon was about to touch Korra when he was struck from behind by Hiroshi Sato and a stun glove. "Hurry, Avatar! Send water to his face!" Hiroshi commanded.

Too confused by the recent development, Korra obeyed without even thinking about what Hiroshi Sato wanted with that. Hiroshi then wiped a section of Amon's face with his non-gloved hand and found out the scars were painted on. "As I suspected: the burn marks were fake."

The Equalists were shocked at that revelation. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Lieutenant screamed in horror. "Kill them all!" He ordered the remaining Equalists.

Korra created a fire curtain between them (herself, Amon and Hiroshi) and the Equalists willing to do the Lieutenant's bidding and carried the other two away. Depressed by the fact Amon was a bender, the other Equalists surrendered.

A few days later, Councilman Tenzin was still trying, in vain, to make Korra develop airbending when Hiroshi and Asami Sato showed up at the Air Temple. "Welcome, Mr. Sato and Ms. Sato." Tenzin said. "What brings you here?"

"I would like to see if the Fire Ferrets would like sponsorship from Future Industries for the next pro-bending championship." Hiroshi said and then looked at Mako. "What do you say, young man?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sato, but I'm leaving pro-bending to become a police officer." Mako replied.

"What about your past with the triads?" Hiroshi asked.

"Don't start with that, Dad." Asami scolded her father and then talked to Mako. "So, how often do police officers have days off?"

Hiroshi then approached Korra and Bolin. "What about the both of you? Are you also retiring from pro-bending or is Mako the only one who needs to be replaced?"

"I'll be back home in the South Pole by the time the next season begins, Mr. Sato." Korra explained.

"I'm still playing so we'll only need a new firebender and a new waterbender." Bolin eagerly answered. "So, what about that sponsorship?"

"Assemble a new team and we'll discuss it." Hiroshi Sato replied with a business-like tone.

After that conversation, Korra resumed her airbending exercises.

 **End of Book 1. I'm not sure there'll be a Book 2.**


End file.
